Ayano contra el mundo
by TenmaMatsukaze
Summary: Ayano aun no ha dado su primer beso, ya que lo guarda para una persona especial, pero para poder dárselo tendrá que luchar por el. (Trama de Scott Pilgrim contra el mundo, cambie algunas cosas y lo adapte al mundo de Yuru Yuri). Mi primer fanfic, espero les guste.
1. Confesión

Era un día como cualquier otro, las clases habían acabado y casi todos lo estudiantes se habían ido ya que era viernes y al fin disfrutarían del fin de semana.

En el salón del consejo estudiantil solo se encontraban tres personas, la callada presidente del consejo Rise Matsumoto, la chica con lentes que frecuentemente tiene hemorragias nasales Chitose Ikeda y la vicepresidente que suele hacer juegos de palabras Ayano Sugiura.

—Bueno me despido por hoy, con permiso — dijo Ayano abriendo la puerta del salón

—Hasta luego, Ayano-chan.

—…

Ayano había salido del salón del consejo estudiantil, estaba a punto de bajar unas escaleras para por fin salir de la escuela, pero, antes de que pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, se detuvo y fue corriendo hasta un salón que estaba casi vacío, en su interior se encontraba solo una persona, una chica de cabello rubio que estaba borrando la pizarra.

La chica del cabello recogido que se encontraba afuera del salón mirando a la rubia por medio de la ventana de la puerta estaba sacando algo de su bolso, era una carta, estaba cerrada por medio de una pequeña estampa de corazón. Parecía que dejaría la carta por debajo de la puerta para que alguien la encontrara, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo.

—Espera…¿qué haré si ella no ve la carta?, si la carta se queda en el suelo sin ser vista…puede que alguien más la encuentre y lea, y ¡eso seria muy vergonzoso para mi! — pensaba la chica de cabellos purpuras antes de decidirse a dejar la carta.

—Además… ella es muy despistada así que dudo mucho que llegué a notar la presencia de mi carta, ¡Bah!, s-su- supongo que lo tendré que hacer personalmente —pensaba Ayano que estaba muy sonrojada.

—¡Bueno… aquí voy! — dijo finalmente en voz baja para luego subir extremadamente el tono y abrir de golpe la puerta de aquel salón —¡TOSHINO KYOKO! — fue lo que grito mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Ehh? ¿Ayano?...mmm ¿Qué pasa? — preguntaba la hiperactiva chica del moño rojo, que aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las excéntricas entradas de su compañera, estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Ahh…bueno,¡ n-no es que viniera a buscarte ni nada!, yo, yo solo quería venir a ver si ya estaba el salón en orden, después de todo es mi deber — se excusaba la chica intentando ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Ohh, así que solo era eso… bueno el salón ya casi esta listo, solo me falta limpiar la pizarra y es lo que justamente estoy haciendo ahora —

Respondía Kyoko mientras movía su brazo hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un borrador en su mano derecha.

—¡Vaya que la sensei ha exagerado conmigo!, dejarme de castigo limpiar todo el salón, solo por dormir a diario en su clase…¡Mou! que mala es— se quejaba mientras seguía limpiando el pizarrón.

—Ahh…p-por cierto,…bueno..yo… — comenzó a balbucear muy apenada Ayano, para luego tornarse un poco agresiva —¡Yo vine a decirte algo!— le respondió a la rubia.

—¿Ahh?, pero yo pensé que solo habías venido a ver el salón, bueno eso fue lo que tu dijiste hace unos momentos— decía extrañada Kyoko de las palabras de Ayano.

—¡C-callate!, yo, ¡yo se lo que dije antes!...p-pero,eso…¡eso era solo una excusa!—grito Ayano mirando al suelo, ya que estaba sonrojada.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?

—Bu-bueno..yo, yo, yo vine a decirte que…— seguía balbuceando, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, temblaba y sudaba. Estaba muy avergonzada ya que se le estaba declarando.

—Tu has venido a….?— decía curiosa Kyoko tratando de que Ayano completara la frase y finalmente saber a que había venido.

Finalmente la chica de cabello recogido en una coleta, frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos, apretó sus manos y gritó. —¡Yo quiero que sepas que tu me gustas!

—¡Mou! Ayano, pensé que me dirías otra cosa , pero si era "eso", entonces yo ya lo sabia… — respondió un poco decepcionada Kyoko, haciendo pucheros.

—¿Eh? ¿qué ya lo sabias? — preguntaba Ayano parpadeando,con su cara confusa por aquella respuesta.

—Pues claro que yo ya lo sabia, digo, después de todo eres muy obvia Ayano, hahaha— contesto la rubia, riéndose levemente. —Bueno y yo pensé que jamás te me confesarías…pero ahora que lo has hecho… quiero decirte que ¡acepto tus sentimientos! — decía felizmente Kyoko, mientras se abalanzaba contra la otra chica para abrazarla.

Kyoko estaba muy eufórica abrazando a Ayano, pero de esta parecía no haber ninguna respuesta, estaba tiesa como una estatua y su rostro estaba confundido y su mirada perdida.

Al notar eso Kyoko deshizo el abrazo, se alejo un poco de ella y sacudió su mano enfrente de la mirada de esta—¿Eh? ¿Ayano? ¿Estas bien? — preguntaba mientras seguía sacudiendo la mano.

Ayano parpadeo un poco y salió de aquel transe que le había provocado el escuchar aquella respuesta. Después fijo su intensa mirada en Kyoko, parecía muy enojada, y finalmente le contesto —¿Qué si estoy bien?, en serio me preguntas ¿qué si estoy bien? ¡Claro que no estoy bien!...bu-bueno no digo que no me sienta feliz por tu respuesta pero…¡No estoy bien del todo!, s-sabes, confesarlo fue muy vergonzoso… y si tu sientes lo mismo p-por mi… ¡¿por que no lo hiciste tu?! — decía muy acelerada Ayano mientras cambiaba de un estado emocional a otro en segundos, gritaba algo muy enojada para luego tornarse tímida y comenzar a balbucear sonrojándose.

Al terminar de escuchar aquel discurso, Kyoko tenia una cara confundida pero después de unos instantes comenzó a reír—Hahaha, pues por eso mismo no me confesé yo primero— decía apuntando a Ayano con su dedo.

Ayano comenzó a ver desesperadamente su ropa ya que Kyoko la estaba apuntando—¿Eh?, ¿de que me hablas?,¡¿qué tengo en la ropa que es tan gracioso?!

—Hahaha,no, no tienes nada en la ropa Ayano, yo no me reía por eso— respondió Kyoko limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo que tenia por reírse tanto.

—¡Ahh!?, entonces ¿de que te reías? — dijo Ayano dejando de verse la ropa y cruzándose de brazos viendo a Kyoko un poco enojada.

—Bueno…yo me reía por tu comportamiento de hace un momento vaya que cambias muy rápido de estado, y por eso mismo, yo no me confesé primero…quería ver como lo hacías tu, supuse que seria una confesión muy tsundere y así fue, hehe—respondio Kyoko —Aunque… sabes, yo sabia que algún día lo harías, nunca pensé que lo harías hoy, ¡me sorprendiste Ayano! — termino Kyoko, quien le mostraba a Ayano su mano derecha con el pulgar arriba.

—¿E-enserio te sorprendí?...bueno graci… ¡eso no es el punto!, así que no te confesaste primero solo porque ¡¿querías ver como me confesaba yo?!..v-vaya Toshino Kyoko si que eres tonta.

—Hahaha, perdón, perdón. Ayano…sabes ya puedes dejar de decir mi nombre completo todo el tiempo, después de todo tu y yo ya estamos saliendo— decía Kyoko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—T-tu…y y-yo..¡¿estamos..s-saliendo?! —grito Ayano sonrojándose.

—Ahh..si, ¿no?, digo…tu me confesaste tus sentimientos y yo los acepte…—respondió Kyoko confundida—Ohh…bueno..¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Ahh..ahh, c-claro que quiero…Kyo..Kyoko— dijo finalmente Ayano. —Bu-bueno, yo, yo ya me voy, ¡Adiós! — finalizo Ayano, que tomo su bolso y salió casi corriendo hasta la puerta del salón.

—¡Espera! — grito Kyoko, haciendo que Ayano se detuviera antes de salir del salón. —Ayano, ¿quieres salir mañana conmigo a algún lugar?

Ayano volteo su cabeza y asintió —Claro, por que no —

—Bueno, entonces te llamo en la noche, adiós. — dijo Kyoko sacudiendo su mano en forma de despedida.

—¡A-adiós! — fue lo único que pudo decir Ayano totalmente sonrojada, mientras salía corriendo de la escuela como un rayo. Estaba tan avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero a la vez tan feliz de haber sido correspondida.

—Vaya, vaya, si que eres linda Ayano...— pensaba Kyoko mientras cerraba la puerta del salón y observaba como su nueva novia salía corriendo a toda velocidad por la escuela.


	2. Una cita problemática

**_Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, ojalá les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

Ayano había llegado a su hogar, saludo a su madre y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, lanzo su bolso y se acostó en su cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que finalmente le confesara a Kyoko lo que siento por ella— pensaba Ayano, tenía en sus mejillas un ligero color rojizo. —Y después de todo ella también sentía lo mismo, ¡Soy tan feliz! — suspiro, mientras abrazaba tiernamente su almohada y tenia una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

La vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil aparto su almohada de su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde se encontraba su bolso, de este sacó su celular y se quedo pensando.

—¿Debería llamar a Chitose?, ¿debería decirle que estoy saliendo con Kyoko? — se cuestionaba. —¡Estoy tan feliz que quiero contárselo a alguien!, pero si se lo cuento a Chitose podría poner en riesgo su vida…—

Finalmente se decidió y después de marcar unos números acerco a su oreja el aparato.

—¿Bueno, Ayano-chan? — le contesto una amable voz que pertenecía a una chica de lentes.

—¡Hola, Chitose!, sabes…¡tengo algo que decirte! —

—Ohh..y ¿de que se trata Ayano-chan?, no me digas que al fin le confesaste tus sentimientos a Toshino-san — bromeo su amiga.

—E-espera,¿Cómo lo sabes?, Chitose,¿estuviste espiando? — preguntó decepcionada, pues parecía que su amiga ya sabia lo que quería decirle.

—…

—¿Ahh,Chitose?, ¿sigues ahí? — preguntó Ayano, al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su amiga de cabello plateado. Después de unos segundos, pensando lo peor comenzó a alterarse —¡¿Chitose, estas bien?!, ¡Chitose responde! — gritó, con un rostro de preocupación.

—¡Ahh!,¡Nee-san! —exclamó alguien a lo lejos desde la otra línea.

Ayano colgó y suspiro —sabia que algo así sucedería, pero después de todo yo no le conté nada…me pregunto como ella sabia que era eso lo que le iba a contar—

El celular de Ayano comenzó a vibrar en su mano, había recibido un mensaje de texto de su amiga.

—Lo siento, Ayano-chan.

Esa noticia si que me llego de sorpresa, yo solo estaba bromeando, nunca pensé que fuera cierto. ¡Te deseo lo mejor!

Y descuida, estoy bien. —

Era lo que decía el mensaje de texto que tenia adjunta una foto de Chitose sonriendo, con un pañuelo en la nariz y con la mano derecha en puño levantando solamente el pulgar.

—Por suerte no murió — suspiro Ayano, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una canción provenía de su celular, el tono de llamada.—Ahora ¿qué pasara? — se preguntaba la chica de cabello purpura, pensando que se trataba de Chitose de nuevo —¿Bueno? — contestó.

—¡Yaa-hoo!, ¿cómo se encuentra mi linda tsundere? — contestaba muy divertida una hiperactiva rubia.

Al escuchar tal respuesta desde la otra línea se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y se sonrojo de inmediato. —¡TO-TOSHINO KYO…!— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir (gritar) alarmada, antes de que fuera interrumpida.

—Parece que te sorprendí, solo te llamaba para saber donde querías salir a pasear mañana, ¿hay algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir? —

—Si, me sorprendiste K-kyoko,por cierto, no hay ningún lugar en especial…¿hay alguno al que quie…— antes de poder terminar su frase se vio nuevamente interrumpida por la chica del moño rojo.

—¡SIi!, sabes, yo quería ir a ver mañana la película de Mirakurun, pero ahora que estamos saliendo podemos ir juntas y ¡seria mejor!, ¿¡quieres!, quieres ir? — dijo muy emocionada Kyoko.

—Claro— respondió Ayano tiernamente al escuchar a la chica de ojos azules tan animada.

—¡¿Enserio?!, genial, mañana te veo a las once de la mañana en el parque que se encuentra por tu casa, ¿a esa hora esta bien? — preguntó.

—¡si!, esta bien, bueno te veo mañana,¡a-adiós! —contestó tartamudeando la ultima palabra, parecía que finalmente iba a terminar la llamada.

—Adiós, ¿Ayano…?—la interrumpió Kyoko por tercera vez, antes de que le colgara.

—S-si, ¿qué pasa? —

¡Te quiero! — respondió de golpe la amante del helado de ron con pasas.

—¡I..idiota!, ¡no digas cosas tan vergonzosas como esas! — exclamó la tsundere, con sus mejillas empapadas en color carmesí después de escuchar aquella respuesta que la tomó desprevenida.

—Yo se que te gusta, bueno, ¡adiós!— dijo despidiéndose entre risas Kyoko, colgó.

Ayano notó que la llamada había llegado a su fin.—Cierto, es vergonzoso, pero a la vez es lindo — suspiro observando la pantalla de su celular.

Era de noche, la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil programo la alarma del despertador a las siete de la mañana, quería estar linda para salir y con ese tiempo seguro le bastaría para arreglarse bien. Finalmente decidió dormir, soñando como seria la cita de mañana.

Unos pequeños rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana, el sol había salido, era de día. Sonó el despertador, Ayano se froto los ojos son sus manos y se levanto de la cama, tomo un baño, se arreglo y bajo a desayunar con su familia.

—Buenos días. — Saludo a su padre y madre, con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Ayano,¡wow! hija, ¿A dónde vas tan linda?,¿saldrás hoy con alguien? — preguntaba su padre, después de quedar asombrado por su hija.

—A-ahh, y-yo…— comenzó a balbucear y a jugar con sus dedos, sentía vergüenza al tratar de mencionar que tendría una cita.

—Vamos, vamos. No la molestes querido, después de todo Ayano ha crecido, es natural que alguien como ella tenga pretendientes, seguramente saldrá con uno de ellos hoy. — comentó alegre su madre.

—Tienes razón, nuestra Ayano es muy linda, cualquiera que salga con ella es muy afortunado. Bueno, que tengas suerte hoy hija. — se despedía su padre, bebiendo rápidamente su café.

—¡Adiós, que tengas buen día! — contestaron al unísono madre e hija, sacudiendo la mano a manera de despedida.

—Por cierto madre, como se supone que es una cita, ¿Qué se hace en ellas? — preguntó la inexperta en el tema en busca de una respuesta.

—Pues…las citas… normalmente las parejas van a ver una película, después a comer, tomar un helado y finalmente si se han sentido cómodos los dos y sienten que es la situación correcta tal vez… se den un beso. Oh bueno, así fueron casi todas las citas que tuve. — aconsejo la madre, riendo.

—U-un,un,¡¿b-beso?! — exclamó la pequeña con su cara totalmente roja, escupiendo el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

—Ayano,¿aun no has dado tu primer beso? — preguntó, al ver la reacción de su hija.

La chica se limito a negar con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

—Oh, ya veo, si es así…entonces ¡debes pensarlo con más cuidado!, después de todo es el primero. — contestó con sabiduría.

—El primero…— pensó mientras tocaba sus suaves labios con uno de sus dedos. Mirando hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared se dio cuenta que ya eran las once. —Oh, gracias por los consejos mamá, pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós— se despidió.

—Adiós, suerte, y no llegues tan tarde. — dijo la mujer.

—Si, descuida, llegare temprano.— contestó la chica.

Después de salir de su casa, Ayano camino hasta el parque donde había quedado de verse con Kyoko, recorrió el lugar con su mirada, habían niños jugando, personas haciendo ejercicio, aves cantando, pero parecía no haber ninguna señal de la persona a la que esperaba. Desanimada decidió sentarse en una banca.

—¡Vaya!, yo me esfuerzo por llegar puntual y Kyoko… seguramente aun esta dormida en su cama— suspiro desanimada.

—¡Mou Ayano, que mala eres!, yo solo estaba escondida detrás de este árbol, quería darte una sorpresa y tu lo tomas a mal tachándome de floja— dijo molesta Kyoko, saliendo de un árbol.

— ¡Ahhh! — grito la chica, sorprendida al escuchar la voz de la persona que esperaba. —T-tu tienes la culpa, esconderse detrás de un árbol para asustar a alguien es muy infantil de tu parte. — le respondió de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, ¡vámonos ya!, ya quiero ver la película— exclamó entusiasmada Kyoko, extendiendo la mano para que su pareja se levantara de aquella banca.

Ayano tomo la mano de aquella chica que la tenia extendida enfrente de ella, caminaron así hasta llegar a aquel cine, la chica de cabello purpura tuvo la mirada hacia el suelo y sus mejillas rojas todo el tiempo. Aunque ya era la novia de aquella alocada rubia el más mínimo contacto con ella hacia que su corazón se acelerara y la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, era hermoso pero a la vez sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

—Dos boletos para la función de Mirakurun, por favor— solicito amablemente una despistada rubia en la taquilla.

—De acuerdo, aquí tiene. — contesto la encargada, dándole los boletos con la mano derecha mientras extendía la otra para recibir el pago.

Entraron en la sala y tomaron asiento en una fila no muy arriba, tampoco muy abajo, la fila "perfecta" según Kyoko. Comenzó la función y la fanática de Mirakurun estaba demasiado animada al principio pero al final comenzó a limpiarse unas pequeñas lagrimas con un pañuelo.

—Fue asombroso, ¿no lo crees Ayano? — preguntaba conmovida, la autora de varios dōjinshi al ver que la película estaba terminando.

—Ahh, supongo. — se limito a responder, al ver lo feliz que estaba la chica del moño rojo.

—Bien, y ahora ¿a donde quieres ir? — preguntó Kyoko, al salir del cine.

—Bueno ya vimos una película, supongo que…— alcanzo a contestar indecisa al verse interrumpida por un pensamiento —¡Cierto!, ya vimos una película, según lo que me contó mi mamá después debemos ir a comer…seguiré sus instrucciones así todo saldrá bien— pensó. —¡A comer!, ¡quiero ir a comer! — por fin respondió.

—¡Okay!, entonces vayamos a comer. — exclamó la rubia, apuntando hacia un restaurante de comida rápida.

Al terminar de comer en aquel restaurante, pregunto de nuevo la chica que había llorado al finalizar la película de hace unas horas. —¿Y ahora?, ¿ahora que quieres hacer Ayano? — le cuestiono, mientras salían de aquel restaurante caminando por la banqueta.

—¡Un helado!, ¡ahora quiero comer un helado! — respondió, recordando que ese era casi el ultimo de los pasos a seguir de una cita según su madre.

—Buena idea, un helado como postre. — contestó con una sonrisa.

Compraron dos helados uno con sabor a ron con pasas y otro de vainilla. —Déjame probar un poco del tuyo, por favor, por favor. — suplico Kyoko.

—P-pero, si la dejo hacer eso seria como…¡u-un b-eso indirecto! — pensaba Ayano, mientras volteaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, observando su helado y después observando a su pareja. —¡Eso es!, el ultimo paso de la cita según mi madre, un beso…— seguía pensando, mientras comenzaba a tocarse levemente los labios con el dedo índice.

Kyoko noto eso —Ayano,¡¿quieres que nos besemos?! — exclamó.

—¡¿Ahhh?!, ¿P-por que lo preguntas?, n-no es que me estuviera tocando los labios por eso ni nada, era ¡p-por el helado!, si eso era me había manchado un poco y me estaba limpiando. — respondió alterada, excusando aquella acción.

—Ya veo…¿entonces no quieres? — dijo en tono melancólico.

Al notar esa tristeza en el rostro de Kyoko, la chica de cabello recogido se lleno de valor y cerrando los ojos con fuerza le contesto. —¡Si!, si quiero, solo lo estaba ocultando porque me da pena. — confesó finalmente.

—¡Lo sabia!, entonces ¡vayamos a aquella banca! — exclamó con gozo la rubia, señalando la banca en la que estaba sentada por la mañana. Tomo la mano de Ayano y la llevo hasta la banca corriendo.

— ¡Bien!, ahora si, ¡Chuuu~ ! — dijo Kyoko, moviendo sus labios y extendiendo sus brazos, esperando que Ayano le correspondiera.

—Espera Kyoko, yo, yo todavía tengo que pensarlo un poco más. — contestó, exhalando un poco de aire.

—¡Okay!, esperare por ti. — dijo Kyoko, sin apartar la mirada de Ayano.

—Um.., este será mi primer beso, mi mamá dijo que lo pensara con cuidado, supongo que ¡ya pensé suficiente!, ¡si!, estoy decidida Kyoko es la persona indicada, ella fue mi primer amor, actualmente lo es y también será mi primer beso.— pensó. Después giró su cabeza mirando fijamente a su novia. —B-bueno, aquí voy, pero ¡cierra los ojos! — solicito.

—Esta bien— respondió, haciendo lo que le pedía.

Posteriormente ella también cerró sus ojos y extendió su cuello tratando de buscar los labios de la otra. La rubia no sintió respuesta alguna por parte de su compañera abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Ayano, apretando sus ojos, totalmente sonrojada tratando de dar un beso. —Tal vez nuestras cabezas estaban en direcciones distintas— pensó la ojiazul, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, ahora dirigiéndose hacia la dirección correcta para corresponder el beso. Pero para sorpresa de esta nuevamente no pudo encontrarse con los labios de su amada, así que decidió abrir sus ojos —¡¿Qué esta pasando?!, ¡esto no puede ser verdad! — pensó la rubia, extrañada al ver que tenia la boca de Ayano sumamente cerca a la de ella pero por alguna fuerza extraña no podía besarla, era una fuerza similar a la que actúa en los imanes provocando que dos polos iguales se repelan. Kyoko intento varias veces juntar sus labios con los de su novia, al final de todo ese esfuerzo nunca logro hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado unos segundos, Ayano abrió sus ojos, pues no había sentido contacto aun, y se encontró con el asustado rostro de la rubia. —¿Qué pasa? — preguntó.

—Ayano…¿tu has besado antes?, ó ¿este tu primer beso? — cuestionó Kyoko.

—P-pues, este iba a ser el primero, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? — respondió extrañada.

—¡¿Enserio?!, vaya, me pregunto por que paso esto…¡Oh, y si pasa lo mismo que en esa película!, pero yo no he estado con nadie antes. — exclamó la rubia.

—¿Huh?, ¿de que película hablas? — pregunto algo pasmada por aquella respuesta.

—Ah, de una que vi hace poco, trataba de un chico que quiere estar con la chica de sus sueños pero para lograrlo primero tiene que luchar contra sus malvados ex novios. Pero…¿por qué yo no puedo besarte?, si tuvieras que luchar contra mis "ex" para estar conmigo entonces no tendrías que luchar contra nadie, tu eres mi primer novia. — finalizo la chica de cabellos dorados.

—Sabes, siempre supe que estabas un poco mal de la cabeza, pero con esto estas exagerando Kyoko, lo que paso en esa película solo es ciencia ficción y nada más. — contestó la chica de ojos rojizos fastidiada. — Por otro lado, t-tal vez no puedes besarme p-porque ¡no quieres!, y si es así supongo que…¡eres una idiota Toshino Kyoko!, ¡Idiota! — respondió con voz entrecortada, unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, finalmente se echo a correr huyendo del lugar.

—¡Ayano espera! — exclamó, tratando de detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde la chica ya se había esfumado.—Creo, que tomo todo lo que le dije a mal,ella no se dio cuenta de esa extraña fuerza que no dejaba que mis labios tocaran los suyos, pensó que yo en realidad no quería besarla, y que lo de la película era una excusa, ahora probablemente me odia. — se quedó pensando Kyoko, preocupada, al ver la silueta de Ayano desaparecer.

Mientras la chica escapaba de aquel lugar pensó. —Supongo que esto era demasiado perfecto que pronto tenia que terminar, ¿por qué mintió diciendo que ella sentía lo mismo por mi?, después de todo no me quiso besar y eso quiere decir que en realidad no siente lo mismo que yo por ella. Aparte al poner el argumento de esa película como excusa para no estar conmigo ¡es de lo peor! —

Ayano llego a su casa, fue hasta su cuarto y se lanzo en su cama dispuesta a llorar un buen rato por lo que le había sucedido. Después de tanto llanto quedo dormida y al fin parecía estar despertando a consecuencia de que su celular estaba vibrando. Se froto los ojos y se dispuso a leer el mensaje que había recibido. —Tal vez sea de Kyoko— suspiro, anhelando ver una disculpa en aquel mensaje, pero no fue así el mensaje provenía de un número desconocido.

—Todo lo que tu novia te ha dicho es verdad, pero ha diferencia de la película ella no ha tenido ex novios(as) por lo cual no puedes luchar con nadie para estar con ella.

Pero para poder besarla, ya que seria tu primer beso (tienes 14 y aun no has dado tu primer beso, ¡patético!) tienes que luchar por el, ahora te preguntaras ¿con quien luchare?, pues lucharas con personas a las que ha besado tu novia antes de estar contigo.

No somos muchas, pero yo soy la más fuerte así que prepárate. Atentamente: la ultima malvada ex besada por tu novia. — termino de leer el mensaje en voz alta la chica tsundere.

— ¿Pero que le pasa?, primero rompe mi corazón y trata de arreglarlo con esta farsa esperando que se lo crea, encima me llama ¡patética!, y que es eso de " la ultima malvada ex besada" ¿no pudo inventar algo mejor? — grito con ira, apunto de responder el mensaje, se vio interrumpida , otro mensaje de aquel mismo número había llegado.

—Mañana a las once, en el parque. La primera…— no termino de leer en voz alta pues quedo absorta al reconocer el nombre de la persona que envió aquel mensaje.

* * *

_**Y eso es todo aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Perdonen si esta mal redactado,es confuso,no muy bueno,etc. Es mi primer fanfic. Espero sus criticas/opiniones para poder mejorar. **_


	3. El comienzo de los problemas

**_Aquí esta la tercera actualización del fanfic, mas que un capítulo es como un prólogo del inicio de las peleas que tendrá Ayano xD_**

**_Perdón por tardar en actualizar, últimamente no he estada mucho en el ordenador por algunas razones (espero comprendan), gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia_**

**_Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri y sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

—¿¡Es enserio?! , ¿¡Yui!?— exclamó Ayano, el reconocer aquel nombre la había dejado sin palabras.

La fría pero protectora chica, de cabellos oscuros, mirada penetrante y voz profunda; ¿en realidad ella había enviado el mensaje?, siendo tan madura, ¿estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga de la infancia siguiendo con su "juego"?

—¡Esta bien!, mañana iré al parque a la hora indicada. — afirmó, con la mirada alzada y su mano derecha en puño, mientras con la otra aun sostenía el móvil. —Pero no por luchar ni nada de eso.— suspiró. —Supongo que… solo le diré a Kyoko que ya no quiero saber nada de ella— dijo en voz baja, melancólicamente, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, ya era de noche, cerró sus ojos quedando profundamente dormida.

Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, su madre llamó a la puerta. —Ayano, tu padre y yo vamos a salir, el desayuno esta abajo, volveremos tarde. Adiós.— se despidió. —Si, adiós. — respondió con flojera, se levanto de la cama rascando su espalda. Fue a bañarse y se colocó las primeras prendas que encontró, bajo la escalera vio el desayuno en la mesa pero no le dio importancia.

La vicepresidente del consejo finalmente llegó a donde había sido citada. —Aun no son las once.— miró la hora en su celular. —Pero supongo que todos deberían llegar un poco más temprano de lo acordado,¿Por qué aun no están aquí?— se cuestionó, observo una banca pero en ella no había nadie, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor pero el lugar parecía estar completamente vacío.

Repentinamente percibió un sonido que llamo su atención, fijo su mirada en el lugar de donde provino el sonido. —¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡pero cómo llegaron ahí sin que las viera!? — se sobresaltó al distinguir a una chica rubia acompañada de una de cabellos oscuros en una banca, la que hace unos segundos estaba vacía. Decidió caminar hacia ellas indignada. —¡No vine aquí para pelear!, solamente ¡ya no quiero saber nada de tu estúpido juego! — grito. —N-ni de ti… — dijo triste y en voz baja, apuntando a la ojiazul.

—¿¡Eh!?,¿Ayano? — la rubia parecía confundida. —¿T-tu también apareciste aquí sin razón alguna? — preguntó muy extrañada la morena, al igual que su amiga parecía desorientada. Ambas tenían la misma expresión en su rostro, recorrían el lugar con su mirada, parecían no saber lo que estaba pasando. —¿Yui, a ti te paso lo mismo? — preguntó Kyoko, mirando a su amiga. —Si te refieres a que…— fue interrumpida por Ayano. —¡Toshino Kyoko!, te he dicho que ya no quiero saber nada de ti, a si que dejen de fingir las dos. — se cruzo de brazos.

—¿De que hablas Ayano?, yo no estoy fingiendo. — afirmo. —T-te parecerá demasiado extraño pero hace un momento yo estaba en mi departamento y repentinamente aparecí en este lugar, no sé que este sucediendo realmente, pero eso es la verdad. — dijo Yui, en tono serio.

—¡Ayano!, a mi me paso lo mismo. — reafirmo Kyoko. —¡Mira, mira!, ni siquiera tengo mi moño puesto. — la rubia se inclinó, mientras apuntaba su cabeza. —¡Y estoy en pijama! — exclamó.

—Cierto, yo también estoy en pijama. — comentó Yui, mientras observaba la ropa que tenia puesta.

—¿Ustedes esperan que yo crea eso? — cuestiono Ayano, pensando que seguían burlándose de ella.

—Escucha Ayano, lo que decimos es la verdad, ¿no te basta con vernos en pijama?. — contestó la morena. —Además, conozco a Kyoko desde pequeña y se que no esta mintiendo. Ella podrá ser despistada, torpe y floja pero no mentirosa. — le afirmo con confianza.

—Vamos Yui, no me halagues tanto. — dijo Kyoko, con una risa boba.

—No lo hago. — contestó.

Al escuchar todo aquello de la voz de Yui, comenzó a pensar que decían la verdad. —Esta bien, les "creo". Pero que me dicen de estos mensajes. —Ayano les mostró los mensajes de aquel número desconocido que había recibido por la noche.

—¿Quién los envió? — pregunto la ojiazul. — Por supuesto que yo no envié esto. — se defendió la pelinegra, al ver que un mensaje estaba firmado por su nombre. —¿¡Qué!?, ¿ustedes no los enviaron? — pregunto Ayano., ambas negaron con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, Ayano!, pensándolo bien tiene un poco de sentido, tal vez esto es la razón por la cual no me pudiste besar. — exclamo la rubia, comprendiendo lo que decía el mensaje.

Al escuchar eso la chica de cabellos purpuras se sonrojo. —¿T-tu crees que sea cierto?, de ser así entonces...¿¡Tu y Yui se besaron!? — exclamó alterada. — ¿Cuándo? —pregunto molesta, mirando con ira a la pelinegra.

—Yo…este…— Yui bajo la mirada apenada, mientras balbuceaba. —¡Si!, pero lo hicimos cuando éramos pequeñas, ¡Oh!, de hecho con Yui di mi primer beso. — delato la rubia, mirando pervertidamente a su amiga.

Ayano se molestó un poco. —Si no pude besarte por la razón del mensaje, y Yui fue la primer persona a la que tu besaste, ¿¡todo esto es verdad!? — se exaltó.

—Pero, yo no envié aquel mensaje, ni pelearía contigo Ayano. — comentó pacíficamente la pelinegra, con una mano en la nuca.

—Cierto, tu me pareces una buena persona. — respondió. —¿Entonces contra quien me enfrentare? — observo alrededor del parque.

—¡oww!, Ayano-chan quiere luchar por mi.— dijo de manera tierna Kyoko.

—¡I-idiota!, no es que lo haga por besarte ni nada. Lo haré por que la persona que envió el primer mensaje me llamo patética. ¡no la perdonare! — exclamó con valor, apretando las manos.

El celular de Ayano comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda. —¡Oh!, acaba de llegar otro mensaje del mismo número. — observo la pantalla del móvil y se dispuso a leer.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta lo que había dicho en el mensaje anterior es verdad, y parece que quieres luchar conmigo ¿cierto?, pues para poder hacerlo primero tendrás que vencer a las demás. Hoy será tu primer pelea, para poder dar inicio a ella debes contar con un poder, piensa en uno (solo uno) y lo tendrás. Date prisa la primera esta por llegar. Atte: la ultima. — acabó de leer el mensaje en voz alta.

—¿Un poder? — pensó. —¡Oh lo tengo!, ¡deseo tener poderes relacionados con el pudín! — exclamó alzando los brazos.

—Ayano eso es ridículo. — se burló la rubia. —¿¡Ah!?, y ¿cuál hubiera sido bueno para ti Toshino Kyoko? — preguntó Ayano. —Supongo que los poderes de Mirakurun o poderes de helado de ron con pasas. — dijo Kyoko con aires de superioridad. —Eso es igual de estúpido. — comentó Yui.

Mientras Yui y Kyoko discutían sobre los poderes, Ayano se preocupaba por algo que aun sonaba extraño en aquel mensaje. —Sigo sin entender por que dice que la primera esta por llegar, supongo que las personas con las que tengo que luchar están enumeradas conforme al tiempo en que fueron besadas…pero, Yui fue la primera y ella no quiere luchar conmigo, entonces con quie…— pensaba para si misma, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron suspendidos por una pequeña explosión cerca de ellas, parecía que algo había caído del cielo con demasiada fuerza y rapidez, el impacto había provocado un gran hueco en el suelo del parque donde se encontraban, haciendo que pedazos de concreto salieran volando por todos lados y una gran cantidad de polvo cubriera por completo aquel lugar. Las tres chicas quedaron aturdidas ante el fenómeno, comenzaron a toser y a tallarse los ojos mientras sacudían sus manos en el aire, tratando de que el polvo se fuera y así poder descubrir que era lo que había caído. Aun con todo el polvo en el lugar alcanzaron a distinguir que una figura emergía de aquella profundidad.

Después de unos cuantos segundos el polvo se fue dispersando y ahora podían ver todo con más claridad, finalmente se percataron de que aquella figura se encontraba justo enfrente de ellas, la observaron, al parecer se trataba de un humano, portaba unos shorts cortos color militar, una blusa de manga larga de color blanco a excepción de las mangas que eran rojas, calcetas cortas y zapatillas deportivas, su cabello era corto, tenia un fleco que cubría su frente, y una pequeña coleta, aproximadamente de siete u ocho años.

—¿Y tu quien eres? — preguntó con miedo Ayano, pues había quedado perpleja por la explosión y la presencia del extraño ser.

La criatura fue alzando la mirada lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. —Yo soy la primera. — contestó.

* * *

**_Estuvo corto, lo sé... ojalá lo hayan comprendido (ya que mi ortografía no es la mejor, la calidad de la historia no se compara con las demás, y no redacto muy bien que digamos). Nos "leemos" hasta la próxima actualización (espero que sea pronto) :)_**


End file.
